RNW's Obligatory Christmas Special of 2019!
Yes. Plot Charlotte decides to host a Christmas party on Christmas Eve, as she's full of Christmas spirit! However, Vendetta is really mad about this and teams up with Count Venamus to trash the party. The Heroes try to stop them and make sure Charlotte's spirit isn’t destroyed. Script (The special starts with Charlotte prancing through the streets) Charlotte: (Singing) Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the waaaaaay, oh what fun it is to ride on a one-horse open sleigh! (Jumps) Yippie!!! Christmas is always a wonderful time of year! I love the snow and the tree and the presents so much! I can't forget all the holiday cheer, too! (Charlotte skips pass Vendetta, who is eating an onion on a stick) Vendetta: Baaah! Stupid blue girl! (Throws onion on the ground and steps on it) I hate her so much! This is horrible! (Turns to Grudge) Stupid Hamster! We're leaving! (Grudge grunts, puts Vendetta on his shoulders and starts to walk in the opposite direction.) Charlotte: Oooh! I know! I'll hold a Christmas party for everyone in town! I better get started! (Runs to her home) (Cuts to Vendetta's house.) Vendetta: I hate that stupid blue girl and Christmas! (Grabs some fiend mix, sighs in anger) Time to prepare another fiend to crush her. (Vendetta starts to mix it in a bowl what a mysterious figure enters the room.) ???: You seem troubled. Vendetta: (Turns around) Ah! Who are you!? ???: I'll explain who I am later. Anyways, that blue girl is annoying you? Vendetta: Yes she is! She's the worst person in the world! I want her dead! ???: Well, I can help you! Come over here and I'll explain how we'll do this… (Cuts to Charlotte, who walks into her house. A hamster and a fiend soon enter the scene.) Charlotte: Hi Buttons and Buttons 2! I'm gonna host a Christmas party! (Charlotte hops over to her room and starts to pull out letters.) Charlotte: Who to invite, who to invite… I know! I'll invite Sora and Jennifer and Iroha and Moonlight Flower and Moon Snail and Sonic and Soren and Shope, and I simply can't forget Vendetta and Grudge! (Starts to write the letters.) Charlotte: (To herself) Dear Vendetta, you've been formally invited to my Christmas party! I hope you'll be there! Love, Charlotte, your best friend! (Cuts back to Vendetta, Grudge and the figure, who are reading the letter.) Vendetta: Argh! I'm not that stupid girl's best friend! Why won't she listen, Venamus!? (Venamus puts his hand on her shoulder.) Venamus: Don't worry, we'll deal with her… (Cuts back to Charlotte, who's finished decorating her house.) Charlotte: And I've finished, Buttons! Aren't you excited? (The doorbell rings.) Coming! (Charlotte opens the door to reveal Lemres, with Moon Snail following him.) Lemres: Hey, Charlotte! Got your invitation! Charlotte: Oh, it's Lemres! Hello, Lemres! Lemres: It's okay that I brought Moon with me, right? Charlotte: Of course! Come in and have a seat, you two! (Lemres and Moon Snail enter Charlotte's house. The door is knocked again, revealing Soren, Shope, Terrie and Sparkz.) Charlotte: Hi guys! Welcome to the party! Soren: Charlotte! We haven't seen you since we stopped Phantom! I brought my girlfriend and friends with you, if you don't mind. Charlotte: Come in! (The group enter the house. The door is scratched at, revealing Coco and Flametail.) Charlotte: Kitty!!! Flametail: Yo, Charlotte! How's it goin? Charlotte: Great! come in! (Coco and Flametail enter the house) Moon Snail: Flametail? Weren't you supposed to be babysitting Coco for us? Flametail: Yeah, but I got an invitation too, and I think a christmas party hosted by Charlotte would be harmless for him, so we're here now! Coco: Ski! (Charlotte pets Coco, and he starts purring.) Jennifer: Hello? Can we come in? Charlotte: Yeah! Come in, Jennifer! (Jennifer enters the room with Iroha and Moonlight Flower. Buttons scurries near them.) Buttons: Eeeeeep! Iroha: Is that… your hamster? Charlotte ''': Yep! (Picks up Buttons) This is Buttons! He's my hamsters! There's also my puppy, Buttons 2! (Buttons 2 flies nearby.) '''Moonlight Flower: Alright. Thanks for inviting us! ???: Sonic! You're gonna crash! Aah! (Some skitting can be heard outside.) ???: Phew, that was a close one... Charlotte: Oh, that must be Sonic and his friends! Come in, guys! (Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all walk inside) Sonic: Nice place you've got here! Tails: It's nice and relaxing. Knuckles: This better be worth leaving the emerald unguarded... Moon Snail: So... that everyone? Charlotte: Not yet! My bestest friend still has yet to arrive! (Sora bursts through the door.) Sora: Am I late!? Charlotte: Nope! My bestest friend in the whoooooole world might be on her way! Jennifer: Oh, who is she? (Vendetta storms into the house with Grudge. Everybody freezes. Ivy and Fiona also enter the room.) Fiona: Sorry we're late, Ivy forgot to lock the house door and— Ivy: (Notices Vendetta) Oh. Vendetta: Me and my hamster got your stupid invitation. We're bringing another friend if you don't mind, he's running late currently. Soren: (Whispering to Shope) "New friend?" "He's running late?" I'm somewhat suspicious, if you ask me… Shope: (Sighs) Listen, Soren. We came here to just have fun, not be paranoid about if the virus is gonna strike again. Soren: Fine… Charlotte: I got super prepared for your arrival, Vendetta! I set out some clams, beef jerky, grape punch and onions just for you! You can tell me what your friend likes before he arrives! Vendetta: That's fine, you stupid little girl. Hamster! Let's go! (Grudge grunts as the two go to the other side of the house.) Tails: So… that's your best friend? Sparkz: She doesn't seem like it! At all! (Terrie nods in agreement.) Charlotte: I know it may not seem like it, but Vendetta's really nice! Anyways, let's get this party started! (Cuts to Vendetta and Grudge, who are in a nearby corridor.) Vendetta: Argh! I hate this! All this positive energy makes me GAG! Venamus said he had a plan, but he needed someone… (Notices Buttons and Buttons 2) Aha! I'll be back quickly. (Vendetta grabs an array of peanuts and paper and puts them on the ground. Sonic notices this.) Sonic: Hey Vendetta, what are you doing! Vendetta: Oh! Uhhhhh, I was gonna… make some origami? That peanuts are for my hamster. Sonic: … Suit yourself. (Starts eating a chili dog.) (Vendetta finishes setting up the trap. She has Grudge put a cage on the ground.) Vendetta: Come on, come on… (Both pets fall for the trap. Once they enter the cage, the door slams shut behind them as Grudge puts a white cloth over it.) Vendetta: Got them! Let's go, hamster! (Vendetta and Grudge walk down the corridor with the cage in hand.) Iroha: H-Hey Charlotte! I c-can't find Buttons! And Buttons 2! Charlotte: Oh? They're probably outside! Lemme go check! (Charlotte walks outside the house) Moon Snail: Is it just me, or is this "Vendetta"... really suspicious? Flametail: Don't worry! I'm pretty sure she's only playing a "character" of sorts, to liven up the party! Moon Snail: ...Doesn't feel like it... Soren: Honestly, I agree with Moon. It's probably still because I'm trying to get over the phantom minions thing, but with someone named Vendetta that probably means bad news. Moon Snail: She also has that really scary hamster... thing. Lemres: Hey, you can't judge a book by its cover! Ever seen my friend Feli's pet hellhound? He looks like a demon, but he's a sweetheart for certain! (Another knock on the door is heard. Everyone freezes again.) Charlotte: Oh! You must be that friend Vendetta was talking about! I'll let you in real quick! (She opens the door and it's… Buttons and Buttons 2 infected by the virus!) Soren: VIRUS BEASTS!! Moon Snail: EEP! (Hides behind Lemres) That's what they look like, Soren!? Soren: I was warning you! (Turning to Shope and Terrie) You brought your battle balls, right!? Shope: Uhh… Terrie: I did! (Holds his and Shope's battle balls) Soren: Oh thank god! (To everyone else) Hide! We got this! Characters *Jennifer Skye *Moon Snail *Iroha Nijiue *Moonlight Flower *Charlotte *Buttons *Buttons 2 *Sora *Flametail *Lemres *Coco *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Ivy Fox *Fiona Fox *Soren Mayer *Jennifer Shope *Terrie Pines *Sparkz Mayer *Vendetta (Main antagonist) *Grudge *Count Venamus (Main antagonist) Category:Christmas Category:Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Super Danganronpa Another 2 Category:Making Fiends Category:SuperNoobs